


Dividi il mio cuore in due e prendi la tua parte attraverso la spaccatura by ZaraMelMercury

by Valkyrie_Lokisdottir



Series: Dividi il mio cuore in due [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Natasha Romanov, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Cheating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt Tony Stark, Knotting, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Omega Bucky Barnes, Omega Tony Stark, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Natasha Romanov, References to Knotting, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark-centric
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 09:27:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30137445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkyrie_Lokisdottir/pseuds/Valkyrie_Lokisdottir
Summary: Tony lavora senza sosta per SI da più di un mese e si sente in colpa per aver trascurato il suo Alpha, Steve Rogers.Ha prenotato un viaggio a sorpresa per entrambi come regalo di scuse, ma quando Tony arriva a casa per sorprendere il suo compagno, tutto va a rotoli per lui.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Dividi il mio cuore in due [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2218131
Kudos: 3





	1. Capitolo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Split My Heart In Two And Take Your Side Across The Rift](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28567833) by [ZaraMelMercury](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaraMelMercury/pseuds/ZaraMelMercury). 



> Tutti i diritti vanno all'autore straordinario, che mi ha permesso di tradurre questo - [ZaraMelMercury](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaraMelMercury/pseuds/ZaraMelMercury)

Tony riuscì a malapena a contenere la sua eccitazione mentre saltava i gradini della porta di casa sua!

Lo sentì quando iniziò a ribollire _**scatta! crepitii!**_ e **_si apre_**! Finché non si liberò nel suo sorriso scintillante!

Il genio lavorava ininterrottamente per SI da più di un mese ormai e la cosa gli era costata parecchio. E soprattutto su Steve. Con tutto il lavoro accumulato, Tony non era stato in grado di mostrare al suo alfa l'amore e l'affetto che normalmente sarebbe stato in grado di dare.

Nessuna coccola a tarda notte sul divano, avvolti nel calore l'uno dell'altro. Non oziare fino a tardi a letto mentre guardavano sdolcinate commedie romantiche. E niente dolci, piccoli momenti di nutrirsi a vicenda morsi della loro colazione al mattino.

E Tony credeva che sarebbe stato un cattivo partner se non si fosse sentito abbastanza male da far pace con Steve!

Quindi, era andato e aveva prenotato per entrambi un viaggio a sorpresa di due settimane in Italia!

Entrambi avevano bisogno di una pausa e Tony non vedeva l'ora di rovinare la sua alfa con l'enorme numero di visite turistiche, diversi piatti di cibi dei suoi ristoranti italiani preferiti e infinite ore trascorse nella loro sezione privata della spiaggia. Aveva supervisionato personalmente la ristrutturazione della loro casa al mare, per renderla il più artisticamente perfetta possibile in modo che si adattasse ai gusti di Steve in modo da poter disegnare pacificamente in riva al mare.

Tony aveva pianificato tutto ed è persino riuscito a convincere Fury a lasciarli fare il viaggio.

Ora non restava che dirlo al suo compagno!

Ha spalancato la porta di casa - con il gesto più drammatico in assoluto! - e gridò con gioia all'amore della sua vita: “Steven! Oh, Alpha of my Eye- "

E sentire quanto fosse orribile il commento civettuolo, ha fatto sussultare Tony per l'imbarazzo!

Si strofinò la parte posteriore del collo e inconsciamente continuò a divagare mentre saliva di corsa le scale, "Okay, okay, sì, questo è- in realtà non è il mio momento migliore, Tesoro, ma hai comunque il mio punto di vista. E ... hai acconsentito a questo pasticcio, sono io, ma questo casino ha il regalo più INCREDIBILE nella storia dei regali per il trucco. "

Si fermò sul pianerottolo, scrollando le spalle con disinvoltura: “Forse. Non lo so ... non ne sono proprio sicuro. Non so nemmeno se ti piacerà, ma sono così felice di essere a casa e vederti! "

Tony balzò su per le ultime scale, due alla volta, stringendo il bouquet dei fiori preferiti di Steve e la brochure delle vacanze nascosta tra i petali.

“Mio dolce orsetto dolce come lo zucchero, non crederai alla sorpresa che ho programmato per noi! Ho completamente registrato F.R.I.D.A.Y per catturare il tuo viso quando- "

Mentre spingeva la porta, Tony si aspettava che Steve se ne stesse sdraiato sul mucchio di cuscini come il burbero che avrebbe potuto essere.

Ma il bouquet è scivolato dalle mani di Tony ed è caduto silenziosamente a terra.

La bruna fu accolta completamente da un'altra vista. E la scena davanti a lui era come un ghiacciolo appuntito e frastagliato che gli trafiggeva il cuore.

Le lenzuola erano state gettate di traverso.

E Steve era nudo.

Ma non era l'unico ...

“Ss- Ste-eve? S-Steve è- è ...? Stai ... stai ...? " La voce di Tony era solo un mite sussurro mentre vedeva il suo compagno fare l'amore con un altro omega nemmeno a 7 piedi di distanza da lui!

_'Oh mio Dio…'_

I lamenti sensuali e i grugniti inondarono le orecchie di Tony mentre rimase immobile sul posto e avvolse debolmente le braccia più strette che poteva intorno alla sua sezione centrale. Ha cercato di impedire al suo corpo di frantumarsi in pezzi di vetro. L'aria era completamente eliminata da lui. Si sentiva così stordito e confuso.

Si sentiva così insensibile.

E così freddo.

Pungeva ovunque.

"S-Steve?" Tony ha provato di nuovo, la sua voce un po 'più forte, ma è comunque risultata come il piagnucolio di un topolino.

Alla fine, lo strano omega girò la testa verso Tony, i suoi occhi ancora chiusi per la pura beatitudine, ma una volta aperti, i due occhi grigio-blu d'acciaio si concentrarono su Tony.

**_Barnes_** ?!

Gli occhi spalancati di Tony incontrarono l'espressione scioccata di Bucky. Si congelò sotto Steve. Passò un millisecondo in cui un caleidoscopio di emozioni passò tra i due.

La tensione si addensò nella stanza; avvolto stretto come una bobina.

"Steve", la voce sottile di Bucky fu l'unico suono che riuscì a penetrare nella stanza mentre cercava di attirare l'attenzione di Steve sulla situazione.

"Mmnf, sì Buck?" l'alfa gemette in estasi. Liberò liberamente le sue membra da Barnes e allungò le sue membra pigramente.

La faccia di Tony si accese.

Poteva sentire l'odore della patina di Bucky e della spesa di Steve mentre i loro corpi si separavano.

_Steve aveva annodato Bucky!_

I feromoni turbinavano per la stanza e lui non poteva sfuggire in alcun modo all'odore.

Tony aveva la nausea. E confuso.

Lacrime calde e arrabbiate si raccolsero nei suoi occhi e la sua vista si offuscò. Tirò su col naso, ma si portò immediatamente la mano alla bocca per silenziare ogni altro rumore, ma Steve l'aveva sentito.

Steve l'ha sentito.

L'alfa girò lentamente il corpo e si trovò faccia a faccia con Tony, colpito e tremante di shock.

"T-Tony, io ... tu sei ... io, uh-" Steve balbettò impotente. Tutto il suo corpo arrossì per il freddo imbarazzo. Il suo battito cardiaco aumentò in modo irregolare.

Alzandosi, alzandosi dal letto e cercando le mutande, l'intero essere del biondo fu precipitato nella realtà di ciò che stava accadendo. Bucky si coprì in fretta e contemporaneamente cercò anche i suoi vestiti.

Tony rimase irrigidito. Si stava afferrando disperatamente il petto, cercando di respirare ossigeno. Ma il suo corpo non funzionava. Era in iperventilazione. Tony non riusciva a respirare. Non riusciva a concentrarsi. La sua testa stava girando. La sua vista divenne più sfocata. Il petto di Tony si stava scheggiando sotto il chilogrammo di piombo che sembrava trattenerlo.

All'improvviso Tony si sentì come se non fosse più lì. Invece stava galleggiando. Stava fluttuando leggero nel vento. La sua anima stava ascendendo oltre il suo corpo.

Tony non poteva riconoscere l'uomo davanti a lui.

_Il suo Steve-_

_**Il suo Steve era -?** _

È stato-

E- e con _Bucky_ -!  
Ma poi la sensazione è cambiata drasticamente in un secondo.

E-eri-tu-e-e-e-lui-? " la sua voce uscì tesa, e tremante mentre guardava tra Steve e Barnes "Il tuo ... tu sei un nodo ... posso ... posso sm-annusare il ... il profumo, ma ... tu ...? Gli hai dato ... il tuo nodo? "

Il nodo di un alfa / beta non era solo qualcosa che hai sperimentato con il sesso in qualsiasi giorno della settimana. Simboleggiava molto di più.

Quando un alpha o un beta davano il loro nodo senza protezione, significava che entrambi i partner si fidavano completamente l'uno dell'altro ed erano pronti a portare la loro relazione alla fase successiva.

Avere il tuo partner alfa ti ha annodato, significava che entrambi ti fidavi completamente l'uno dell'altro e il tuo partner era disposto ad aiutarti attraverso il tuo calore. Significava che entrambi eravate pronti per legare e creare una famiglia.

Significava una nuova realtà che stava avvenendo. Non ci sarebbe una pillola da prendere, non dovrebbe essere solo sesso senza senso per soddisfare i bisogni ogni volta che entrambi i partner sono impegnati in questioni fisiche.

È stato creato un nuovo legame fisico. Un omega che si fida di un alfa per prendersi cura di lui / lei. Perché tutto riguardava esclusivamente _l'omega_. Gli _omega_ hanno attraversato il loro calore. _L'omega_ doveva trasportare i cuccioli. Per un alfa dare il proprio nodo senza protezione era qualcosa di sacro. Erano pronti per iniziare una famiglia.

Anche le beta e gli alfa femmine avevano la capacità genetica di cambiare le loro parti riproduttive del corpo per essere compatibili con il loro partner omega per prendersi cura di lui / lei durante il caldo.

Tony e Steve non avevano ancora condiviso quell'esperienza.

Eppure Steve aveva appena ... l'aveva appena dato via a Barnes.


	2. Chapter 2

Le orecchie di Tony risuonarono e la sua vista si offuscò di lacrime acquose.

Non poteva crederci. Non _voleva nemmeno_ crederci!

Steve si stava avvicinando con cautela a Tony, piegato in basso, in modo da non spaventare il suo compagno.

Ma Tony non ce l'avrebbe più! Non poteva **sopportalo** più là dentro!

Il genio è stato molto più veloce e si è precipitato fuori dalla camera da letto!

“Tony, aspetta! Aspettare, _Per favore_!"Steve ha inseguito la bruna ma Tony si era già chiuso in bagno. Aveva abilitato anche il livello della porta rinforzata alfa.

“Tesoro, tesoro, per favore! _Per favore,_ fammi entrare ”, supplicò Steve. Appoggiò il palmo della mano contro la porta, sperando di raggiungere Tony attraverso il bosco. "Lasciami spiegare, io- io-"

Si sentivano singhiozzi scoppiettanti dall'altra parte della porta e il cuore di Steve si strinse in catene di ferro. Aveva fatto piangere Tony!

E aveva giurato che non avrebbe mai permesso che ciò accadesse.

"Oh tesoro, tesoro, _no_ , per favore, per favore non piangere. Per favore io _odio_ sentirti piangere. _Oh, piccola ..._ non hai idea di quanto mi senta stupido e ... inutile. Sono _così_ incredibilmente dispiaciuto, piccola! Mi dispiace così tanto ", Steve appoggiò la fronte contro la porta, il palmo ancora appoggiato sul legno vicino alla sua testa.

Le grida ansimanti di Tony furono come un ripetuto colpo al corpo di Steve. Gli martellava lo stomaco; buttando fuori ogni suo respiro.

Tony era raggomitolato in una palla, appoggiato contro l'altro lato della porta e cercando di tirare su col naso i suoi lamenti. Il suo respiro aumentò. La sua testa era leggera. Sembrava insensibile. Tutto sembrava insensibile. Era il tipo di intorpidimento che avresti sentito quando il freddo pungeva così gravemente, che i tuoi nervi alla fine rinunciano a cercare di aiutarti a toccarti. Era la paura che si insinuava come il ghiaccio nelle sue vene e inviava onde d'urto attraverso il suo corpo. Tony era in iperventilazione. Credeva che Steve non lo volesse più. Che aveva fallito come partner.

_'Ho f-fallito e- e St-Steve ha chiuso con me ... Ha dato a Barnes il suo-'_

Tosse violente lo attraversarono mentre Tony lasciava che i suoi singhiozzi echeggiassero sulle pareti del bagno. Si strinse disperatamente il petto, sperando che il dolore si fermasse. La sua gola bruciava mentre cercava di ingoiare le lacrime spesse come l'acciaio.

"Io ... io non sono abbastanza bravo! I- nhgh- Non sono ' _hic_ ' no ... "Tony scosse la testa mentre cercava di liberarsi di questi pensieri, ma hanno avuto la meglio.

' _Steve pensa che tu sia **spazzatura**. Sei così facilmente sostituibile, Tony! Sei un **inutile** , omega non buono che trascura intenzionalmente il loro alfa a causa delle tue **ragioni egoistiche**! "_

La vocina di Steve fluì attraverso la porta, cercando di raggiungere il suo compagno, "Oh, tesoro, per favore, io- Babydoll, posso vederti per favore? Puoi farmi entrare? " 

La sua gola si sentiva spessa e strozzata da lacrime salate: "Mi dispiace così tanto, Tony, io ... non ho idea di cosa mi sia preso, ma non era quello che pensi. Avevo protezione e Bucky prende la pillola. Non siamo andati oltre in quel legame. Non l'ho fatto, lo prometto! È solo che ... puoi aprirmi la porta per favore, Doll? " 

_Le stesse lacrime di Steve caddero mentre implorava tranquillamente Tony. Cercò di mantenere la voce controllata, ma presto i suoi piagnucolii si levarono dal suo petto._

_Il suo tono divenne sottile e strangolato, "Tesoro-"_

_Dondolando avanti e indietro, i singhiozzi di Tony si ridussero a qualche singhiozzo. Lacrime calde e salate gli pungevano ancora gli occhi e il naso era rosso e moccioso._

_"Non mi vuoi più, Steve," sussurrò più a se stesso, ma Steve poteva sentirlo attraverso la porta. Il suo cuore si spezzò ancora di più._

_“No, certo che ti voglio, tesoro! Ti voglio più di ogni altra cosa, Bambola! Non merito di averti ... Sei la cosa migliore che mi sia mai capitata ... "la voce della bionda si rammaricò," Solo ... non l'ho visto perché sono diventato troppo egoista ... non l'ho visto " Non penso ... "_

_Gli occhi di Steve si serrarono stretti mentre respingeva altre lacrime che cadevano, "Per favore, mio dolce bambino, per favore apri la porta per me. Ho bisogno di vederti, ho bisogno di scusarmi adeguatamente. Bambolina? Toni, per favore. "_

_La fronte di Steve poggiava disperatamente sul legno duro mentre le sue spalle si attaccavano ai suoi silenziosi singhiozzi._

_"Per favore Tones, ho davvero ancora bisogno di te ..." gracchiò._

_"Steve"_

_Alzando lo sguardo, Steve vide Bucky con le sue stesse lacrime negli occhi. Probabilmente l'aveva capito, o si ricordava cosa gli aveva fatto Steve prima che accadesse._

_I due amici erano usciti a bere qualcosa, perché Steve si era sentito piuttosto meschino, come un bambino, e voleva ubriacarsi e dimenticare il suo sentimento egoistico di solitudine._

_Un pensiero diabolico era allora entrato nella mente di Steve al bar. Decise di far ubriacare Bucky abbastanza da accettare il sesso cieco. Una cosa poi tira l'altra e ..._

_La mascella di Bucky era serrata mentre distoglieva lo sguardo da Steve verso la porta. Ribolliva nelle sue grida tra i denti serrati, mentre le sue lacrime cadevano come cascate silenziose sul suo viso._

_Bucky lanciò uno sguardo comprensivo verso la porta del bagno._

_“Dovremmo dargli un po 'di spazio. Non va bene cercare di discutere le cose adesso ", chinò la testa solennemente, passandosi la manica sugli occhi pieni di lacrime," So che troverò qualcosa che meriti delle scuse - Non so voi. "_

_Lanciò a Steve uno sguardo doloroso di incredulità._

__"Non so più chi sei, Stevie."_ _

_"Ma in questo momento," continuò Bucky, "non vorrà ascoltare nessuno. E non siamo in buone condizioni per ragionare l'uno con l'altro. Non lo sono di certo, con quello che hai fatto a lui ea me. Ma Immagino che dovrei essere abituato a essere usato e manipolato ... E non so nemmeno perché, ma almeno ti preparerò un po 'di tè prima di andare. "_

_Bucky scosse la testa. "Forse voglio essere sicuro di avere ancora un cuore," sparò a Steve, seccamente._

_Si diresse verso la cucina. La bionda sospirò._

__"Cosa diavolo ho fatto? ..."_ _

_Diede alla porta del bagno un'ultima occhiata addolorata prima di scendere le scale sconfitto._

_Tony ancora non riusciva a pensare. Il suo cervello si rifiutava di funzionare. È stato un problema tecnico. Ogni volta era come colpire un muro di mattoni. Era tutto così confuso._

_Si è imbattuto in Steve-_

_Era convinto che Steve non lo volesse più, ma poi ha iniziato a scusarsi. Tony dovrebbe credergli? Steve era sincero? Come poteva sapere se poteva fidarsi di nuovo del suo compagno? Come poteva Tony credere di nuovo a Steve dopo qualcosa del genere? Ma non dovrebbero tutti avere una seconda possibilità? Tony era davvero un cattivo amico per non aver ascoltato il punto di vista di Steve sulla storia? Ma da che parte poteva esserci? Steve si sentiva trascurato e annoiato con Tony, quindi è passato a qualcuno che amava di più. Ma un'altra parte di Tony stava cercando di convincerlo che Steve non era così._

_Era tutto troppo. Aveva solo bisogno di uscire!_


	3. Chapter 3

Quando Natasha sentì suonare il campanello, sorrise impotente a se stessa.

Facendosi strada verso la porta principale, finse un tono di rimprovero mentre si apriva per far entrare Tony.

" _Davvero_ , Tones, non importa quante volte lo fai, penso ancora che ricevere messaggi vocali da IA sia strano!" ridacchiò, aspettandosi di vedere Tony che le sorrideva di rimando nel suo completo.

Invece, ha visto una minuscola struttura umana rannicchiata in una palla davanti alla sua porta di casa.

Nat aggrottò le sopracciglia, confusa. Sapeva che era Tony, ma ora questo la preoccupava profondamente.

"Tony? Ehi, cosa sta succedendo? " si inginocchiò e parlò in tono rassicurante, allungandosi per toccargli delicatamente la spalla: “Kotynok, cosa stai facendo a terra? Vieni dentro, ci preparo due tazze del tuo caffè preferito. "

Natasha tirò delicatamente Tony in piedi e lo guidò in casa sua. Tony si sentiva senza peso. Le sue membra armeggiavano liberamente come spaghetti e sembrava che non riuscisse a concentrarsi su nulla. Il suo sguardo era lontano. Nat vide come erano iniettati di sangue i suoi occhi. Il suo naso era ancora rosso e gocciolante e tracce di lacrime gli macchiarono le guance.

Lo fece sedere al sicuro sul divano e andò a controllare il caffè in cucina. Per fortuna, dal momento che F.R.I.D.A.Y l'ha avvisata dieci minuti prima dell'ora in cui Tony sarebbe arrivato, il suo caffè era praticamente finito di erogare.

Tornò in soggiorno e vide Tony accasciato nella stessa posizione in cui lo aveva lasciato.

Tutta la scintilla è stata risucchiata da lui. I suoi occhi erano spenti e spenti. È stato terrificante da guardare.

Gli mise delicatamente una mano sul lato del viso, muovendo leggermente la testa per concentrarsi su di lei.

"Tony?" parlò di nuovo, a bassa voce.

Ci volle un po ', ma lentamente, i suoi occhi persero la loro foschia e Tony sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte prima di vedere davvero Nat di fronte a lui.

"Natasha ..." sospirò, sconfitto.

Sembrava così tanto come una supplica. Aveva bisogno di qualcuno che sapeva lo avrebbe aiutato senza chiedere troppo o oltrepassare i confini. Natasha capì.

La maggior parte delle persone crescerà vedendoti sotto una luce diversa quando i problemi si presenteranno sulla tua strada. Quando hai chiesto aiuto, alcune persone credevano che fossi troppo fragile o malato per gestire qualcosa del genere da solo. Natasha non era così. Non ti ha spinto o adulato come un anatroccolo ferito. Capiva che ogni persona doveva superare le proprie battaglie, ma comunque sarebbe stata lì per prenderti.

E Tony lo ha visto dai suoi giorni come Natalie Rushman.

Tese le braccia timidamente, chiedendo silenziosamente un abbraccio. Nat sorrise calorosamente a Tony e lo prese tra le sue braccia, baciandogli la fronte.

"Immagino che Steve non sappia che sei qui, allora?" Mormorò, accarezzandogli i ricci.

Tony sorrise debolmente, "No, io uh ... sono volato fuori dalla finestra."

La rossa alzò gli occhi al cielo e ridacchiò al piccolo genio.

Tony si sarebbe addormentato presto, come faceva sempre quando lei lo accarezzava in quel modo, e poi si sarebbe occupata di una certa bionda responsabile di mettere la sua amica in uno stato come questo!

Ma per ora, si tenne stretto a Tony e lo calmò in silenzio.

"Lo risolveremo insieme, Antoshka. Lo facciamo sempre ", gli strofinò la schiena in modo rassicurante," E starai bene. Ti ho proprio qui tra le mie braccia. "

Ha dato a Tony un ultimo bacio sulla fronte e abbastanza presto un russare silenzioso ha cominciato a riempire il soggiorno. Ha appoggiato la testa di Tony in grembo e ha tirato una coperta sulla sua forma addormentata.

"Oh, Steven Rogers, sei **_così_ morto **!" mormorò.


End file.
